poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Eeyore
Eeyore is a pessimistic grey donkey who lives in a house made of sticks situated in Pooh Corner (recently renamed Pooh & Piglet Corner), in the Hundred Acre Wood. Description Physically, Eeyore is described as an "old grey donkey." In Ernest H. Shepard's illustrations, he appears to be about chin-high to Pooh and about hip-high to Christopher Robin. He has a long tail, of which he is very fond, but that he is also prone to losing (Owl once mistakes it for a bell-pull). Christopher Robin is able to reattach the tail with a drawing pin. Bio Eeyore is apparently able to write, or at least recognize letters such as the letter A, that he teaches to Piglet in the fifth chapter of The House at Pooh Corner. He spells his own name "eoR" when signing the "rissolution" that the animals give to Christopher Robin as a farewell present in the final chapter of The House at Pooh Corner. Eeyore also wrote the awkwardly-rhymed poem called, "POEM", which appeared on the "rissolution", making him the only character in the Winnie-the-Pooh books other than Pooh himself who attempts to write poetry. Eeyore is also surprisingly good at the game Poohsticks, winning more times than anyone else when it is played in the sixth chapter of The House at Pooh Corner. Eeyore lives in the southeast corner of the Hundred Acre Wood, in an area labeled "Eeyore's Gloomy Place: Rather Boggy and Sad" on the map in the book. He has a stick house there in which collapses rather regularly, called the House at Pooh corner, which Pooh and Piglet built for him after accidentally mistaking the original house that Eeyore built for a pile of sticks. He has a poor opinion of most of the other animals in the Forest, describing them has having "No brain at all, some of them", "only grey fluff that's blown into their heads by mistake" (from chapter 1 of The House at Pooh Corner). Eeyore's favorite food is thistles. Eeyore appears in chapters 4, 6, 8, and 10 of Winnie the Pooh, and is mentioned in a few others. He also appears in all the chapters of The House at Pooh Corner except chapter 7. Eeyore's "birthday" is believed to be in May 10th, 1971, the date when he was made. Appearances Books * Now we are Six (1927) * Winnie-the-Pooh (1926) * The House at Pooh Corner (1928) TV series * Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983-1986) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) * The Book of Pooh (2001-2002) * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-2010) Movies *''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' (1966) *''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' (1968) *''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' (1983) *''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too'' (1991) *''Boo! To You Too! Winnie the Pooh'' (1996) *''A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving'' (1998) *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (1997) *''Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' (1999) *''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) *''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' (2002) *''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003) *''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' (2004) *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' (2005) *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) International Eeyore *In Brazil, Eeyore's name used to be Bisonho, but starting with The Tigger Movie it was changed to Ió (pronounced the same way as Eeyore, but without the "R" sound at the end) to become more similar to the original. In the Brazilian dubs of Winnie the Pooh productions, Eeyore is voiced by Luiz Brandão. *In France, Eeyore is known as Bourriquet and was voiced by Henry Djanik until The Tigger Movie, after which the role was given to Wahid Lamamra *In Italy, Eeyore is named Ih-Oh (pronounced similarly to Eeyore) and he is voiced by Paolo Buglioni in the Italian dub *In Japan, the donkey is voiced by Tarō Ishida Voice Actors *Gregg Berger (1908-1983) (1966-1983) *Gregg Berger (1931-2010) (1983-1985) *Peter Cullen (b.1940) (1988-present) *Bud Luckey (b.1934) (2011-present) Trivia *Despite the fact that Eeyore is not a really main character like Pooh, Piglet or Tigger, he still appears in every Pooh project, whether it's movies, TV shows or books. *His catchphrase is "Thanks for noticing me." *His favourite food is thistles. *His house continously falls over. *Eeyore is a color confusion, meaning either he is grey or blue. *His voice actor in the UK shall be Bill Farmer. *He talks like Mr. Grumpy from the Mr. Men series. Gallery Original Toy Eeyore.jpg|The plush toy that inspired the creation of Eeyore Original Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore, as seen in the original Winnie-the-Pooh books by A.A. Milne Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore in Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin Eeyore3.PNG|Eeyore wishes he was a cloud in "Fish Out of Water" Eeyore.PNG|Eeyore in The Tigger Movie Eeyore2.PNG|Eeyore singing "How To Be A Tigger" EeyoreHappy.png|Eeyore enjoys a rare moment of cheerfulness in Piglet's Big Movie EeyoreBookofPooh.jpg|Eeyore, as seen in the TV series The Book of Pooh Winnie the Pooh.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Sharing Can Be Fun.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Hooray for Teamwork.jpg Daring To Be Scaring.jpg 51NZMz0EiYL-1-.jpg Category: Characters Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh characters Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh characters Category:Animals Category:Male characters Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The Book of Pooh Category:Iconic characters